The organic EL display apparatus is known as a thin and light light-emitting display apparatus capable of achieving light-emission with high-speed response and a wide viewing angle, using electroluminescence of an organic compound. The organic EL display apparatus includes a display unit in which multiple pixel units each of which is individually controlled for light-emission are arranged two-dimensionally, and a control unit for controlling the light-emission from the pixel units. A pixel current for the light-emission from each of the pixel units in the display unit is supplied through a power supply bus line (hereafter simply referred to as a bus line) provided in the outer periphery of the display unit.
If the voltage in the bus line is not even, uneven voltage is supplied from the bus line to the light-emitting pixel units. This causes a problem of uneven luminance in a display screen. In response to this problem, there have been various configurations for reducing the unevenness in the voltage at the bus line.
For example, the light-emitting display apparatus disclosed in the patent literature 1 is configured to have equal line resistance from the power supply to each power supply line, by providing two power supply lines (bus lines) above and below the display unit, and by connecting each of the power supply lines with the power supply, using a line of a suitable length. This configuration makes a voltage drop in each power supply line even, thereby making luminance of the light-emission even.
In addition, in the display apparatus disclosed in the patent literature 2, two sub-voltage pads (bus lines) are provided opposite to each other on sides of the display unit, and the two sub-electrode pads are connected by a connecting part having a low resistance. In such a display apparatus, the voltages at the two sub-voltage pads are even, setting the luminance in the entire screen even.